The present invention relates to a handle operating mechanism, and more particularly to a handle operating mechanism of a multi-pole circuit breaker.
A typical circuit breaker has a pivot handle which moves linearly between an on position and an off position. The pivot handle is connected to contacts within the circuit breaker through a spring powered toggle device. When the handle is switched to the on position, the contacts close for making an electrical connection. When the pivot handle is switched to the off position, the contacts separate from each other and thus the electrical connection is interrupted.
Generally, multi-pole circuit breakers are used for a communication power system because the power supply with low DC voltage (e.g. smaller than 100 Volts) and high current (e.g. greater than 500 Amperes) is required. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a typical multi-pole circuit breaker, for example a six-pole circuit breaker 10. The circuit breaker 10 is typically mounted within a housing of a power distribution unit (PDU). In its installation, a pivot handle 11 of the circuit breaker 10 protrudes through an opening of the housing such that the pivot handle 11 can be operated manually. The protruding pivot handle 11 causes components of the circuit breaker 10 to be exposed to the environment with high sour gas and/or high humidity, which results in damage of the components or a short of the circuit. In addition, a considerably larger torque is needed to operate the pivot handle 11 of the multi-pole circuit breaker 10. Since the lever of the pivot handle 11 is not long enough, a high force is needed for an operator to operate the pivot handle 11.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved handle operating mechanism so as to overcome the problems described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle operating mechanism of a multi-pole circuit breaker to avoid exposure of the breaker""s components to an environment with high sour gas and/or high humidity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle operating mechanism of a multi-pole circuit breaker with increased leverage.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the handle operating mechanism is mounted on an electrical appliance. The handle operating mechanism includes a fixed portion, a movable portion, a driven portion and a manual portion. The fixed portion is coupled with the inside surface of a panel of the electrical appliance. The movable portion has an opening for passing a pivot handle of the circuit breaker therethrough. The driven portion is coupled with the movable portion. The manual portion includes a stem with a first passage, a first connecting device coupled with the outside surface of the panel and a second connecting device coupled with the driven portion, wherein the first connecting device is used as a fulcrum and the second connecting device moves along the first passage when the stem is rotated. The stem is rotated to drive the driven portion and the movable portion such that the pivot handle is securely held in one of an on position and an off position.
Preferably, the electrical appliance is a power distribution unit (PDU).
Preferably, the fixed portion includes a rectangular frame having a window in the center thereof.
Preferably, the driven portion includes a horizontal bar, a first stick and a second stick. The horizontal bar, the first stick and the second stick are coupled together via a third connecting device. The first stick is further coupled with the movable portion via a fourth connecting device, and the second stick is further coupled with the fixed portion via a fifth connecting device.
Preferably, each of the first connecting device, the second connecting device, the third connecting device, the fourth connecting device and the fifth connecting device is selected from an assembly of screw bolt and nut, or a pin.
Preferably, a side of the fixed portion further comprises at least a second passage.
Preferably, the movable portion further includes at least a sixth connecting device corresponding to the second passage. The sixth connecting device is selected from an assembly of screw bolt and nut, or a pin.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a handle operating mechanism of a multi-pole circuit breaker mounted on a power distribution unit (PDU). The handle operating mechanism includes a fixed portion coupled with the inside surface of a panel of the power distribution unit (PDU) wherein the fixed portion includes a rectangular frame having a window in the center thereof, a movable portion having an opening for passing a pivot handle of the circuit breaker therethrough, a driven portion coupled with the movable portion wherein the driven portion comprising a horizontal bar, a first stick and a second stick, and a manual portion including a stem with a first passage, a first connecting device coupled with the outside surface of the panel and a second connecting device coupled with the driven portion, wherein the first connecting device is used as a fulcrum and the second connecting device moves along the first passage when the stem is rotated. The stem is rotated to drive the driven portion and the movable portion such that the pivot handle is securely held in one of an on position and an off position.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: